


Intertwine With Me

by WORLDLWT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Flowers, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Stars, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis needs to pee so he goes through the only door labeled bathroom, it's pink it says ladies and it brings him to an empty room with a blossom tree and a bright eyed boy and he can't get back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwine With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I will leave this as a one shot for now but if there are comments and approval I can always change it to a full length fix but only if there are comments!!!!
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

He walked down the hallway of the club and passed by sweaty bodies and unfocused faces. A boy stood against the wall, sipping lightly on a drink. 

Louis stopped in front of him his eyebrows shoring up from behind the top of his cup. Louis tried to keep his fidgeting under control as the boy removed the cup from his lips.

“Can I help you?”

Louis suddenly felt like a shivering child as the boys eyes hardened the longer Louis stared quietly.

“Do you know where the bathroom is?”

The boy laughed and rolled his eyes Louis’ need to pee increasing as he sighed.

“Do I look like I work here or something?”

Louis sighed leaning over slightly trying to control his bladder so he didn't pee his own pants in front of an already particularly rude individual.

“Do you know where it is or not?”

He sighed and pointed down the hallway, Louis pushed passed him immediately and he shouted something about him being rude and keeping his hands to himself.

He walked down the hall, looking for any sign of a bathroom. The only door being the one all the way at the end of the hall, a pink door that as he approached it he saw it read, ladies.

He put his hand on the knob when someone behind him, a deep raspy voice called out for him.

“I wouldn't go in there if I were you.”

Louis turned around the man behind him a janitor like in the movies, earphones around his neck and a blue jumpsuit. He watched Louis carefully his eyes darting down to Louis hand resting on the knob.

“Why not? It's the only bathroom here and I have to go.”

He shook his head, the music behind him almost fading out as he put on earbud in.

“The last kid who went in there never came out.”

Louis rolled his eyes at the crazy man, probably stuck in some 80’s delusional fantasy from when he was Louis’ age.

“Rubbish. I'm using it.”

The man shrugged and Louis opened the door, walked in and slammed the door behind him. The music died out and the sound of soft chirping could be heard. His hand fell from the knob, not because he left it limp but because the knob itself disappeared under his fingertips, turning into golden butterflies that sidled away into the air around him. 

For a moment Louis wondered if he had passed out, dreaming up a pink door in a club that lead to some sort of enchanted meadow seemed a bit far away from reality even for his drunken mind it seemed insane.

He stepped forward a little and turned around to watch the door blend into the wall behind him, pink and clean. Louis pushed his hand on the wall hoping for some sort of hidden button that would return him back to the club, so he could pee and go home.

Only then he notice that's the urge to pee suddenly disappeared. He was convinced he was on drugs now. He knocked on the wall hoping for something, anything to happen.

“Make yourself comfortable. There's no way out.”

Louis turned and looked for the owner of the voice, backing up against the wall to feel safe. 

“Who's there!”

The giant blossom tree in the middle ruffled a bit, blossoms floating to the ground as two legs appeared from the branches. 

A person, a boy to be more accurate. A beautiful, lively looking boy. He looked like nature, beautiful and simple. He had rose red petal lips and green eyes like the stems of all his favorite flowers.

“Where am I?”

The boy approached and with a snap of his fingers vines descended from the walls cracks and wrapped themselves around Louis, not tightly but enough so he could move while the boy examined him.

“Answer me this. Who are you? If I don't know who you are, why would I tell you where you are? You can't be somewhere if you aren't someone or something.”

Louis rolled his eyes, suddenly pissed and no longer amused and hypnotized by the beauty of the place itself.

“Well you can tell me where I am so I can find my way back to where I came from.”

He looked at the boy as if he was everything that was wrong with the world wrapped in one skin.

“There is no way out, I've already told you. Now I demand your name or I will give you a new one.”

Louis pushed against the vines but they just wrapped themselves tighter around his body. The more annoyance that filled the boy's green eyes the tighter the vines became.

“Louis. My name is Louis Tomlinson.”

The boy smiled and crossed his arms, the vines leaving his body and letting him breathe easily again as he stared at the boy with a look of hatred.

“Well do you have a name?”

He smiled, hands now on his hips his eyes shining and the sun behind him blazing.

“My name is Harry Styles, I have been here for almost a year and I make the rules here.”

Louis scoffed crossing his arms and leaning to the right as he looked Harry up and down once more.

“Who died and made you king?”

Harry laughed and Louis couldn't deny the sound was beautiful and full of life but he was also a little pouty over the vines.

“No one had to die Louis, I just happened to get here first. You can be my copilot the day another stupid person decides to not listen to the janitor outside. But for now…”

He looked around as if other people were here and could hear them. As if there wasn't just one big blossom tree and two wide eyed boys with bright pasts and uncertain futures.

“You just stick by me and learn what I have learned over the year and one day you'll control the stars with me.”

“The stars?”

Harry moved away from him and avoided his question completely. Louis looked up at the perfect sky and doubted that it ever changed for even a second.

“I have one rule.”

“What about the stars?”

Harry waved his hand in a manner that Louis knew very well. The stop talking I'm belittling you wave.

“You see the edge of the cliff.”

He pointed towards the edge, the trees longest branches not reaching the edge as if it was scared to grow past its invisible fences.

“Yes?”

Harry looked at Louis with stern eyes and Louis started making up nicknames for him. Vine King. Harry of the Jungle, or meadow, or cliff he wasn't to sure what yet. Flower child perhaps, star boy?

“Did you hear what I said?”

Louis looked at Harry confused and Harry groaned and his shoulders fell downwards.

“Of course you didn't, you clearly don't listen, you didn't listen to the janitor, you don't listen to me. Open your ears and focus on me.”

Louis did and he focused well, on the way Harry's lips moved when he talked and the way his arms moved with his speech animating his every word.

“Don't go pass there. It's uncharted and I have yet to explore it. We may do it together I'm not sure yet, I don't know if I like you yet.”

Louis laughed, his eyes scrunching up a little and his nose lifting in laughter.

“Like me? You don't get to choose if you like me. I'm the only person you have so you'll learn to like me.”

Harry rolled his eyes at him as if he wasn't right as if they weren't the only two people trapped here.

“How did you get in here Harry?”

He pointed towards the same way Louis came and looked lost for a moment.

“There was no janitor or anything I was running away from some dude that was trying to grind on me and it was the only unlocked door. I just stepped in and it closed behind me. At first I thought he drugged me or something but it's been almost a year and well here I am.”

Louis looked towards the wall, now paved over as if Louis didn't just enter through it.

“I just had to pee. I mean for a second there I was thinking maybe it opens it doors for those in need, in danger even but what was it protecting me from?”

Harry shrugged and moved towards the tree. Louis followed, curiosity taking over his limbs.

“Only time will tell my friend.” 

Louis didn't like time or waiting or running away from problems he couldn't even understand. He didn't have any problems to run away from, why was he here?

He watched Harry touching the trunk of the giant tree, it felt too large to Louis, casting a shadow over him as he looked at it.

“Why is there only a blossom tree?”

Harry looked at him with a wide smile on his face as a wooden strong ladder fell from the tree, almost as if on cue. Louis sighed rubbing his temples in an attempt to wake himself up from whatever nightmare he was trapped in.

“Don't tell me you live in that.”

Harry laughed a little, it echoing into the emptiness as he edged Louis on as he touched the wooden ladder, dangling on its strings.

“It's quiet and roomy, you'll be pleasantly surprised.”

Louis laughed out loud, hands on his stomach as his mind spun with delusions.

“Surprised? Really? I have had three big surprises already today.”

Harry nodded, letting his hand guide Louis’ eyes up the tree. The petals that fell were instantly replaced by newer, stronger ones. He had to be dreaming. 

“So, what's one more?”

Harry smiled at him and Louis put his concerns behind him for a moment and let his fingers find the wooden spools of the ladder. It felt weak beneath his fingers and he looked at Harry for reassurance.

“Go on, we will miss the stars. They're beautiful this time of year.”

He was weird, Louis decided that a long time ago but he guessed that being trapped in a blossom tree, alone for a year didn't really settle well in the mind. 

He started climbing up the spools becoming stronger under his grip, Harry following behind him. Telling him to keep going until he reached the top and to not look down.

He just held his head still and climbed the ladder as quickly as he could until he was face to face with a wooden door.

“Harry?”

He could hear Harry clearing his throat behind him the ladder blowing gently in the wind swaying the two back and forth lightly.

“Just push up.”

Louis did as told and the wood gave in and swung open, allowing Louis to go inside. He pulled himself up, happy to be on solid ground. 

As Harry pulled himself in Louis looked around at the room he was in. This had to be a joke. He looked around at the modern furniture and the plasma tv and the giant looking tower at the end of the hall. It looked like a regular house, something he would purchase on the street.

“Do you like it? I won't take offense if you don't I found it like this.”

Louis touched the couches just to make sure he was not dreaming. The leather underneath his fingers pushing and pulling with him.

“It's beautiful in here. What's that tower?”

Harry smiled getting excited again and grabbed Louis’ hand quickly.

“That's my star tower it's the best part and maybe you'll learn a thing or two.”

He pulled Louis along down the hall and Louis sighed letting him pull him wherever he pleased.

“I'm really not a big fan of astrology.”

“Who said anything about astrology?”

Harry opened the door and yet another ladder appeared, looking much more secure than the initial ladder. At least Louis would stay in shape here, with all this climbing and exploring.

“Up you go.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he climbed the ladder, it was pretty long and it was dark at the top, not really aesthetically pleasing to him.

Nevertheless he climbed it anyway, Harry following behind quickly telling him the instructions to open the door. It was a code this time.

“2,5,4,9.”

Louis typed it into the keypad and the door popped open. Louis pushed it all the way out of the way and proceeded through the hole.

He surfaced into a room made of complete glass. The Stars dazzling on one side and the sun shining on the other, the side with the sun was from where he just came the vines and the spot where the door appeared but the night sky was somewhere else, somewhere far away from the loop they sat in.

He was busy looking out the window that he didn't notice Harry sitting down at what looked like a control panel. He was fiddling with something as Louis looked at the stars and then a bright screen covered his view, cop cars littering the once beautiful sky.

“Are you watching the news?”

Harry nodded and patted the seat next to him, Louis sitting down quickly now interested in what on earth Harry was all about.

“This is the news, clearly but I can watch any news segment across the earth and I can see in the past and let's say someone was murder with this little control I can go into the past and see who it was before the police even pick a location to search.”

Louis watched him zoom into the news report, to the club in the corner.

“That's the club I was at tonight, like an hour ago what could've happened?”

“You see, our time moves slower than theirs two hours there is one hour here. I don't know why but I feel like there's a reason.”

Harry was still zooming into the club, entering in like a fly on the wall to see the scene. There was a man bleeding from the side of his leg and another lying face down on the floor not moving. 

“What happened?”

Louis was antsy to find out what happened, what he missed, what he was saved from. His reason for being here playing before his eyes like a movie that you could rewind.

Harry zoomed in on the face of the man with handcuffs on. His eyes trailing over to Louis to see his reaction.

“Did you see him at all when you were there?”

Louis could've died right there, Harry was right this place was saving you from death. It was a loop in the system. He cheated death.

“I asked him where the bathroom was and he was rude.”

Harry smiled and started zooming back in time to the exact moment where Louis was asking a future murderer where the bathroom was.

“See that, his left leg, concealed handgun. You're lucky you walked in here when you did.”

Louis felt like he was floating, he had to be high or drunk or something to alter his version of reality because this couldn't be real.

“Where do you put all this information, surely you try to send it out to the police.”

Harry shook his head be pointed to a giant book pushed up against the wall on a pedestal.

“I write down everything I learn in there.”

He got up and actually started jotting down the information they just learned together while Louis watched the scene, he watched himself almost run down the hall. He watched himself talk to the janitor and then he watched himself opening the pink door and stepping through, his body disappearing behind the door and the janitor turning into a pile of dust.

He watched it a few more times as Harry stood over him carefully with a smile on his face.

“I watched mine for hours.”

Louis agreed with him on that he could watch this forever.

“So forever? We stay here forever.”

Harry moved around so his hand was on the back of Louis’ chair. Gripping it lightly but enough to tip it back so he could whisper into his ear.

“That's all that's promised to us, yes.”

Louis looked around as if he was looking for a way out. 

“How do you even keep track of time? Honestly how have you not gone crazy?”

“The stars. They tell me what day it is.”

Louis nodded now understanding the stars were his news link, his link back to the real world.

“Welcome home Louis.”

[to be continued, maybe]

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if I should continue 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
